


The Jungle

by joeysclerosis



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Summary: Среди каменных джунглей, среди холодных стен так трудно найти кого-то, кто подарит тебе хотя бы кроху своего тепла. Да и зазорно как-то по меркам современных людей дарить всего себя другому человеку. Приходится маскировать свое пылающее сердце холодными руками и ничтожными искрами плотского желания.
Relationships: Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny
Kudos: 3





	The Jungle

Желтый свет лампы напрягал, казалось, все, что попадает в центр внимания растворяется в слепом пятне: это последствия того, что он завис, разглядывая включенные фары Кадиллака.

В голове тоже какое-то слепое пятно. Любая мысль, которая попадает в центр внимания, растворяется, как пена в воде, ее ошметки оседают по бокам, заставляя беспокоиться, но мешая придумать хоть какое-то решение для любой беспокоившей проблемы.

 _У меня вчера появился кот._ Но сейчас его со мной нет, я отдыхаю, а покормить его вполне возможно и потом, не умрет же он, если будет голодным один вечер?

 _Кажется, одна из татуировок очень плохо заживает, поэтому спина прямо сейчас буквально горит огнем._ Стоит обязательно разобраться с этим позже.

 _Дэнни._ Ебать.

Больная спина невыносимо прислоняется к кафельной стене, черной, но исписанной светлыми маркерами, пока Джей сползает вниз, садясь на последней свежести пол, аккурат между лужей чьей-то рвоты и брызгами неаккуратного, не умеющего пользоваться писсуаром, животного.

Дэнни это пиздец. Он такой же. Нечистый, дерзкий, агрессивный и не понимающий, куда стоит деть то, что в нем накопилось, ту энергию, которая перерастает в беспричинную злобу на всех, особенно, на себя. Тоже смешно шутит про то, что не понимает, как жить эту жизнь, топит свое отчаянье в веществах, крови и Джее. Точно, в нем. Это льстит.

Пожалуй, Дэнни все же более чистый, по крайней мере, он искренне старается выбраться. Иногда. А иногда его клинит, и нельзя найти человека более ужасного, отвратительного и мерзкого. Так, в принципе, со всеми бывает, просто у Дэнни перемены слишком резкие и частые. Но не то, чтобы кто-то жаловался.

Вообще-то, на самом деле никто ничего не замечает. Кроме Джея. Так что, возможно, Дэнни довольно скучный малый для какого-нибудь рядового знакомого. Но не для Джея.

Любить это зазорно. Зазорно открывать сердце кому-то, понимать, что он знает о том, что рядом с ним с тебя словно снимают кожу. Любить это значит быть беззащитным. В этом убежден Джей, а еще Дэнни согласился с ним, когда они курили у него на крыльце вчера в пять утра, выдыхая морозные облачка вместе с дымом.

Джей не любит Дэнни, он не готов вырвать из груди свое горящее сердце ради него и повести его сквозь непроглядную чащу. В нем определенно нет столько огня, у него тогда хотя бы были бы теплыми руки. Но рядом с Дэнни он горит. Это не похоже на его собственный огонь, это похоже на то, что его кто-то зажарил из огнемета, это неожиданно, больно, но выглядит чертовски круто, как в том любимом фильме Джея, который он пересматривал на своем видике каждый раз, когда мамы не было дома, чтобы она не ругалась на его любовь к хоррорам. Хороший фильм был. Наверное, Дэнни он бы понравился.

Дэнни палит его из огнемета, а Джей благодарно отсыпает ему тлеющие искры своей заинтересованности. Больше он давать, кажется, не привык. А возможно, проблема просто в том, что не стоит палить по Джею слишком сильно, это мешает его собственному огню прорваться хоть куда-то.

Кажется, Джей позволял себя любить, но очень хотел попробовать сам. Ну, или не любить, или как эта нелепая слюнявая и кровавая штука между ними называется. Кажется, он позволял себя сжигать, но хотел спалить кого-нибудь сам.

Дэнни появился в туалете клуба очень вовремя. Он застал Джея бледным, даже желтоватым в свете ламп. Кажется, каждая рытвинка на его лице ожила, залегла тенью, на его синяки под глазами теперь вообще было жалко смотреть. Вместе с тем, что-то в нем было. Кажется, в нем было море искренности. Амбициозный и злой, он сидел на холодном липком полу и с трудом держал голову со стеклянными глазами на весу.

— Эй? — из-за грохота музыки снаружи, кажется, возглас Дэнни остался неуслышанным, но он, в общем-то, был бесполезным, потому что в следующий момент Джея вырвало себе же под ноги. Дэнни с трудом успел поднять его, чтобы тот не сел в то, что сам натворил. Вода из крана лилась просто ледяная, после нее сводило суставы и ломило кожу. Джей явно пришел в себя. По крайней мере, его глаза стали более осмысленными, а значит, все будет хорошо.

— Дэнни, — едва сплюнув жидкий лед в раковину, Джей развернулся и тяжело оперся задницей о нее. Ниточка слюны повисла с нижней губы, цепляясь за толстовку. — Ты знаешь, ты…

Джей замолк, пытаясь подобрать слово. Оно все не приходило. Удивительный? Какое-то позитивное. Хороший? Не-а, кто угодно, только не этот хер.

— Ты — огонь, — вряд ли это вообще мог бы понять среднестатистический человек, но Дэнни понял, продолжая внимательно слушать, глядя за трепыханием крылышек-ресниц, — ты заставляешь меня гореть, прямо как в лихорадке, ты ебаный огнемет, и ты оставляешь от меня одни ошметки. Мне это нравится.

— Я знаю, — горячая рука Дэнни уже под кофтой вечно мерзнущего Джея, огнемет уже направлен на него, более того, он приставлен к нему вплотную.

Они целуются. Сразу с языком, но больше с зубами, они кусаются как ненормальные.

У Джея золотые клыки, Дэнни это так заводит, что недавно он приперся с вставными серебряными клыками, и это невероятно шло ему, более того, они были дико острыми. Синяки с губ Джея не сошли еще с прошлого раза, но он рад новым, рад отрезвляющей боли и очищающему огню. Кто-то из них прокусил другому язык, поэтому теперь их рты и подбородки в крови, а обнаженные белые горячие животы мягко трутся друг о друга.

Джей и в самом деле в последнее время не ест ничего, кроме алкоголя. Это заставляет Дэнни хмуриться, но, может не это, может привкус желчи и ржавчины во рту Джея. Однако, никто не прерывается.

Тощая голодающая задница уже сидит на раковине, недовольно ерзая, слушая, как собственная кожа покрывается засосами и кровоточащими укусами в очередной раз. Обнаженный он мерзнет на холодной керамике, но терпеливо ждет. Дэнни избавляется от одежды и раскатывает презерватив по члену. Он со смазкой, конечно, но это не совсем избавляет от плохих ощущений в момент проникновения, так что, плечо Дэнни теперь украшает уродливый кровоточащий укус, а Джей затравленно дышит ему в грудь. Не теряя времени, Дэнни начинает двигаться.

Раковина ломается, когда они оба уже на подходе. Снаружи Джею холодно, внутри — адски жарко, этот жар сочится через маленькие укусы на шее и сосках, они обмениваются жаром через рот, но этого все равно недостаточно. Дэнни, ничего умнее не придумав, усаживает его на вторую раковину, оба недолго смеются над этим, но волна оргазма настигает их. Тихо и быстро они покидают туалет, надеясь, что в этот клуб они больше не вернутся.

— У тебя, помнится, был кот, — Дэнни курит. Иногда он дает затянуться Джею, прямо с руки, что, в общем-то, выглядит довольно интимно. Они сидят на крыльце Джея, последний не решается пригласить гостя. Пригласить его пройти в общей сложности равняется тому, чтобы раскрыть кожу на своей груди и показать весь тот жар, который хотелось бы подарить Дэнни, — ты хотя бы этого кота кормишь?

— Не-а, сегодня забыл, — Джей пожимает плечами, когда незваный, но желанный гость с ноги открывает его хлипкую входную дверь, с силой раздирая кожу на груди и забирая весь жар себе.

И, пока он громко ворчит о том, что это живодерство, Джей тихонько докуривает, размышляя о том, что любовь, возможно, только возможно, штука реальная.


End file.
